A Public Wedding!
by Lulu-fifi
Summary: In a moment of madness/amazingness  I'll let you decide which  I decided to mix spamalot and Harry Potter. One shot. Pairings mentioned - Remus/Sirius and Harry/Ginny


Hallooo this just a little something that refused to leave me alone until I got it written. It is the Act II finale from Monty Python's amazing Spamalot. But with Harry Potter characters. Mad I know, but it is the plot bunny that chooses the author...anyhoo. Hope you like :)

**Disclaimer: **If you recognise it, it isn't mine. Not even Remus. *sob*

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Ron asked, confused.<p>

"Well someone obviously bewitched the Great Hall to be almost like a portkey, and transport everyone in it to this place." Hermione said.

"I'd guessed that. But why HERE?"

"Go ask Trelawney – she's over in the corner." Hermione snapped. Taking in her surroundings she realised they were in an open air theatre. A wooden stage stood in front of them, two weeping willows stood in for curtains. Suddenly, music came from nowhere, bright and happy, and the weeping willows straightened, revealing a line of 6 dancers dressed in almost indecently short wedding dresses.

_We are not yet wed  
>And we're nearly at the end<br>It is time that we  
>Went and found a friend<br>Is there someone who  
>Can help us in our quest?<br>We're already dressed  
>Although we're not yet wed. <em>

They were joined by 6 men, all in top hats and tails who danced with them and sang

_We are not yet dead  
>That's the best thing to be said<br>We are not yet dead  
>So we might as well get wed<br>Could it be much worse  
>Is marriage such a curse?<br>Might as well get married  
>Cos we are not yet wed<em>

Everyone in the impromptu audience was now looking thoroughly confused. Ron looked at Hermione, who shrugged. Honestly did he expect her to know everything?

A wedding fanfare was played and Hermione did a double take as Sirius and Remus took to the stage. She was even more surprised when Remus opened his mouth and sang in a tuneful tenor voice

_When you're lost  
>On life's trail<br>And you feel doomed to fail  
>Do not fail<br>Find Your Male  
>Find Your Male<br>That's your Grail_

Sirius turned to his lover and laughed.

"Just think Remus, 50 years and this is still controversial"

The two moved to the side of the stage, absorbed in one another as a flurry of white tailcoat and blonde hair took to the stage.

"I too have found MY grail!" Gilderoy Lockhart shouted as he ran on

"What's that?" The chorus asked in the style of a cheesy musical

"MUSICAL THEATRE" Lockhart revealed, raising his top hat to the audience.

_You can sing  
>You can dance<br>And you won't soil you pants!  
>In your white tie and tails<br>Find your grail  
>Find your grail<em>

The chorus cheered and exclaimed

"Hallelujah a public wedding!"

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand down the centre of the stage smiling happily, wedding bands glinting on their fingers.

_So be strong  
><em>_Keep right on!  
><em>'_Til the end of your song_

Ginny winked at Hermione and waved at her Mother

_Do not fail  
><em>_Find your male_

Harry grinned, singing

_Dressed in mail*  
><em>_Find your grail  
><em>_Life is really up to you  
><em>_You must choose what to pursue!_

Ginny kissed her husband before taking over

_Set your mind on what to find  
><em>_And there's nothing! You can't do. _

By this time all on the stage were dancing and singing

_Go and find your grail!_

Once more Harry and Ginny took to the limelight as the others sang quietly in the background

_So keep right to the end  
><em>_You'll find your goal my friend._

The whole stage joined as one to sing the final lines

_Then the prize you won't fail.  
><em>_Find your grail  
><em>_Find your grail._

The couples kissed warmly as everyone applauded. Suddenly from nowhere Dolores Umbridge stormed onto the stage

"Stop it!" She screamed "Stop this cursed singing!"

Sirius hit her with a well-aimed "Stupefy!" and was met with many cheers.

_For this is the show that ends like this! _The chorus finished, bowing as the weeping willows once again swept across the stage.

After the loud and generous applause ceased Molly Weasley's voice rose above the crowd

"Ginerva Weasley! How DARE you not tell me you were getting married!"

Everyone laughed and went to congratulate the two couples and get talked at by Lockhart as they came out from backstage, beaming happily.

* * *

><p><em>*This is the only line I couldn't associate with something or change to fit. Though I like to think Harry is Ginny's knight in shining armour so it does fit. :L But that's just me..<em>

So...thats it. Madness over...for now. I thought the pairings fitted and Lockhart seemed a perfect Sir Robin to me :L I was tempted to use Voldykins instead of Dolores, but then figured that having to kill someone might put a damper on Harry's wedding day. And we wouldn't want that now. Oh well. Thanks for reading, again. I own nothing :(

I shall also mention that if anyone wants any other songs from musicals (provided I know the song and musical) translated into the Potterverse let me know in a PM or review and I'll see what I can do. :)

Oh...if you liked it, or have CONSTRUCTIVE and nicely phrased could always leave me a review :D xx


End file.
